


Strategy Sessions

by romanticalgirl



Category: The OC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Strategy Sessions

Seth was fairly certain that he'd had clothes on when he went to bed.

At least that's what he keeps telling himself in a determined effort not to believe the memory - no, not a memory, a horrible, horrible dream - that he played a very loud, engaging game of strip Stratego with Zach. 

And lost. 

The only thing he's sure of is the fact that he's not at home and he appears to be very much alone which, he reminds himself, is not disappointing, because he has no desire to be with anyone other than Summer. Not Ryan. Not Zach. Certainly not Zach who, even though it's not a memory but a dream, looked amazingly like some sort of commercial when he pulled his shirt over his head. 

"I am so gay," Seth whispered to himself softly as he looked around the room. There were posters and signed things that Seth was willing to investigate, because he was pretty sure one of them was a picture of Stan Lee, but investigating would require getting out of bed, which would require being naked out of the bed and he began to wonder exactly how much he'd had to drink. 

"Morning." 

The other half of the bed moved and Seth froze on his pillow, wondering if he had finally developed the ability to discover his super power while under times of extreme stress. 

Zach rolled over and looked at Seth with eyes that not only belonged in a commercial, but should be illegal. "How are you feeling?" 

"That sort of depends." 

"On?" 

Where my clothes are. What you're wearing under that sheet. How quickly I can get dressed. How quickly you can get naked. "Uh…" 

"You were a little too wasted last night. I didn't want you trying to get home. And I didn't want to explain anything to my folks." 

"Right. Naked geeks are tough to explain away." Seth felt the blush start somewhere around his toes and work its way upward, stalling at his cock as he felt…something. "So…" 

"Your head doesn't hurt?" 

Only the throbbing bits. "Not at all. Must have been the humiliation that staved off the headache." 

"You suck at Stratego." 

"Yeah. I'm not a planning man." 

"I guessed that." 

Seth's body went rigid as whatever the something he had felt moved and he felt it again and he was pretty sure that, as often as he'd felt his own, it was a hand. Most definitely not his own. "Oh." 

"I'm a planner." 

"I…" cannot believe this is happening, "gathered that." 

"I may have lured you here under false pretenses." 

"Nothing on the invitation said anything about body parts being exposed. Or touched." 

Zach nodded, his commercial eyes shaded by his definitely illegal thick lashes. "I could stop." His hand curved slowly around Seth's cock and began stroking, slow and long and inexorably slow. "If you want." 

"Strip trivial pursuit I totally would have won…oh." Seth swallowed hard. "Oh." 

"Then I'd be naked." 

"You're not naked?" Zack's bare leg slid between both of Seth's, his thigh warm and muscled and Seth felt his cock surge. "Or you are." 

"Seth?" 

"Yeah?" 

Zach's thumb swept over the head of Seth's cock, "What's the air speed velocity of an unladen swallow?" 

"I don't know…" Seth gasped as Zach moved and pinned him to the bed, hands on Seth's wrists instead of his cock, which he thought to complain about, but decided against it, given that Zach's cock was against his cock instead. 

"Are you going to be quiet now?" 

"Strangely impossible, no matter what the circumstances." Seth swallowed hard as Zach's hips did a move that Seth had only seen someone do off a diving board. "Sorry." 

"What if I kiss you?" 

"That'd make us gay." 

"And we're not?" 

"Mostly." 

"Good enough." Zach leaned forward and Seth tasted stale toothpaste, which meant Zach had brushed his teeth before he'd come to bed, which meant that Seth hadn't, which meant his breath must smell like day-old dead hamster but maybe, just maybe, if he sucked hard enough on Zach's tongue, it'd be like defacto brushing and Zach was groaning or maybe it was Seth. 

It was good and it was hot and wet and hard and all Seth could think about was the fact that his head felt light and his cock felt heavy and his hands were smoothing over warm, hard flesh and Zach had muscles where Seth didn't and muscles where Seth did and they were grinding and sliding and gasping and Zach's mouth was on his neck and sucking and suddenly the lights exploded in Seth's head. 

Zach gasped, the sound echoing in Seth's ears and sending shivers along what was left of his nervous system. He felt nothing and then everything all at once. Heaviness and stickiness and every breath that seemed to be louder that breathing should be. 

"Maybe more than mostly." 

Zach's laugh was lost in Seth's shoulder. "Maybe." 


End file.
